vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf (playable)
The stoic dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The dwarves have always been fast allies to the humans and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. Introduction and History In past ages, the dwarves rarely left the safety of their mountain fortresses. However, when the call to battle sounded they rose up to defend their friends and allies with unmatched courage and valor. Due to a recent discovery that uncovered fragments of their ancient origins, the dwarves have undergone a remarkable transformation. The discovery convinced the dwarves that the mighty Titans created them from stone when the world was young. They feel that their destiny is now to search the world for more signs and proof of their enchanted heritage and to rediscover the Titans' hidden legacies. To this end, the dwarves have sent out archaeological teams to all ends of the world in the hopes of discovering new insights into their shrouded past. These journeys have led to dwarven excavation sites all over the known world, some of which serve as outposts and some of which serve as potential hunting grounds for the enemies of the dwarven race. The dwarves were stout allies of the humans during the Second War, joining the Alliance of Lordaeron after their homeland of Khaz Modan was invaded. Holed deep in their mountainside city-fortress of Ironforge, the dwarves have managed to weather both the Horde invasion and the plague. Still, they are long-lived, slow and careful folk, and children are a rare blessing to them. The dwarves of Ironforge number a mere 60,000. Still, their tendency to explore is impressive. If about two thirds of the surviving humans now live in the capital city of Stormwind, less then a third of the dwarves are in Ironforge. In fact, there are more dwarves in the dwarven section of Stormwind then Ironforge itself! Now Ironforge is home to the Gnomish population as well, after they fled from their devastated city of Gnomeregan. Starting Attributes Racial Traits Dwarf * * * * Languages Dwarves can speak Dwarvish and Common. Starting Area All Dwarves start in Coldridge Valley, the same area where Gnomes start out at. Coldridge is located in southwest Dun Morogh. [ Dun Morogh / Coldridge Valley ] Location: (-6240, 165, 425) Factions and Clans There are three historical factions of the dwarven race as a result of the War of the Three Hammers. *Bronzebeard Clan; a playable dwarven race, their capital is Ironforge. *Wildhammer Clan; a neutral non-playable faction. *Dark Iron Clan; an aggressive non-playable faction. Trivial Information The dwarven race of World of Warcraft is similar to that of the dwarven race as depicted by author J.R.R. Tolkien. Tolkien, in his archetypal description of dwarves, depicts them as the creation of Aulë, a member of the race of Valar, and defacto lord of the physical matter of Arda and the crafts that shape it. Aulë, so the story goes, desired beings to teach his crafts to, and, weary of awaiting the arrival of the children of Ilúvatar (Men and Elves), designed to create beings in his own likeness in the same fashion. Tolkien's dwarves are master craftsmen and miners, with an affinity for rock and gems and metal. In smithing they are second only to the elves for blades, though in maileknitting they are unchallenged, and in stonework they are surpassed only by the creations of forces more powerful then those of men and elves and dwarves. They are a proud and to some extent distrusting race, but less prone to corruption for power then men; instead, their principal character weakness is materialism, a fault seen in all of Tolkien's books. Along with the above and love for beer and storytelling, plus their clothing and appearance, they are truly the "vikings" of wow. The race itself in WoW, however, derives many its characteristic from the dwarves of Warhammer FRPG and Battle Game. In it, dwarves are famous for their affinity with all things mechanical, especially engines of war, as well as extensive use of gunpowder. While borrowing much from Tolkien's archetype of fantasy dwarves (further popularized by D&D franchise), Warhammer and WoW dwarves are made distinct from other depiction of that race through this affinity. The dwarves in World of Warcraft speak with a Scottish accent, and in some cases use Irish riverdance as their dance action. In terms of these Celtic references they are similar to the Krynnish dwarves of the Dragonlance novels, who also tended to use Scottish terms, (the word lad/laddie among others) had a fondness of beer, and were organised by clans socially. Although it is likely that the appearance of the dwarves in the various depictions (beginning with Tolkien) was heavily influenced by the Norse Vikings, the Scottish association has become largely universal in the depiction of dwarves, and is not limited to World of Warcraft. It is vital to note, however, that Dwarves are well-known Scandanavian legends, and neither Tolkien or the RPG developers invented them. Category:Dwarves Category:Ironforge Category:Alliance races Category:Alliance factions